Cuando Madness acecha
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Allí estaba otra vez, implorándole al sombrerero que la amara como amaba a la joven rubia.


**Cuando Madness acecha by shenelopefan**

"**¿Me he vuelto loco?" Tarrant Hightop **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

"Tú sabes que quieres rendirte ante mí. Yo podría provocar grandes placeres en ti. ¿Por qué aun no te has rendido ante mí, querido Tarrant?"

Allí estaba otra vez, implorándole al sombrerero que la amara como amaba a la joven rubia. Trataba de seducirlo con sus encantos, pero él era fuerte, su corazón no se lo permitía. La locura quería atraparlo en sus redes, Madness le gustaba llamarse a sí misma. Solo Tarrant la veía y la escuchaba. Ella aparecía cuando quería y donde quería, justo como Chess. Tenía grandes habilidades de evaporación. Nunca supo por qué, pero Tarrant solía ver a la locura como si fuera una persona. Una mujer, en realidad, una muy seductora, hermosa, siempre vestida de forma sensual, colores oscuros. Madness siempre trataba de hacerlo caer en sus trampas. Así como hermosa y sensual, era de traicionera y cruel.

Pero él no podía abandonar su esperanza.

"Volveré antes de que te des cuenta" le había dicho Alicia antes de marcharse y él sabía que ella cumpliría con su promesa. Tarrant aún estaba en esa mesa del té, donde siempre tenía una merienda de locos con sus amigos. Su té se había enfriado, tal como él cuando Madness se acercaba.

"Vuelves a pensar en ella ¿Verdad, mi querido Tarrant?" Madness apareció sentada en el lugar a la izquierda de Tarrant, el preferido de Alicia. El sombrerero se había quedado viendo el vacío.

"Madness, dejame en paz. Sabes que no caeré."

Con un gesto altanero "Por favor, ambos sabemos que no volverá" Madness apareció a su lado y susurró en su oído "Ven conmigo y sabrás lo que es estar con una mujer"

"Ella volverá. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso"

Madness rió "Oh, sombrerero. Creo que subestimas mis habilidades. He vuelto completamente locas a muchas personas. No serías el primero."

"Entonces busca a alguien más porque sabes que no cambiaré de opinión"

Ahora Madness estaba sentada en la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas hacia el lado izquierdo y tomó una manzana de la mesa: "¿De veras crees que volverás? Ella no te ama. Si te amara se hubiera quedado, pero no lo hizo"

"Ella tenía que volver a su mundo, pero dijo que volverá. Yo sé que lo hará. Nada ha cambiado en mi"

"Yo creo que sí" le dio un mordisco a la manzana "Has cambiado bastante. Tus amigos no están aquí, se han cansado de tus esperanzas sin sentido. Incluso tú dejaste de tomar té"

Tarrant observó su taza llena de té frío con desprecio "Eso es porque vienes tu a importunarme. Te odio tanto, Madness"

"Muchos lo hacen" ahora había desaparecido y solo se escuchaba su dulce voz "Pero muchos aprenden a amarme, Tarrant. ¿Serás tú uno de ellos?"

"Jamás. Además tú no eres real"

"Soy lo suficientemente real como para que tengamos esta conversación"

"No eres lo suficientemente real como para engañarme. Sé lo que haces, te aprovechas de aquellos que caen en tu juego y los haces cometer cosas horribles, de las que cualquier mente sensible se arrepentiría"

Madness se materializó en la punta contraria al sombrerero de la mesa con una taza de té en su mano "Esa es la parte divertida de mi trabajo" le dio un gran sorbo "Pero volviendo al rompecabezas de Alicia... ¿Por qué volvería? ¿Qué razones tiene?"

"Bueno ella..." el sombrerero se quedó callado.

"No lo sabes" sonrió perversamente y volvió a ser invisible para seguir con su discurso "Ella es hermosa, tú estás al borde de la locura gracias al preciado mercurio que me hace visible ante tus ojos. Ella es joven y tú has vividos muchas lunas ya. Ella es entusiasta, tú casi no ves sentido a vivir. ¿Realmente crees que vendrá?"

El sombrerero miraba hacia el frente con expresión de preocupación, pensando que tal vez Madness tenía razón. Alicia era tan inalcanzable para alguien como Tarrant. Casi en un susurro desesperanzado, el sombrerero habló:

"Yo creí que ella quizás sentía algo por mí"

Madness notó que el sombrerero iba cayendo en sus enredaderas. Se apareció sentada en la mesa, otra vez utilizando movimientos de su cuerpo mientras hablaba en tono consolador: "Lo lamento, cariño. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. No debes dejarte estar por una ilusión sin fundamentos." Madness acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Tarrant, mientras este soltaba una lágrima. "Tranquilo, cielo. No llores. No lo vale"

Madness apareció sentada en el regazo de Tarrant y le susurró en el oído "Yo sí te cuidaré" mientras con cuidado se acerca para besarlo. Tarrant no se movió para nada, solo cerró los ojos y luego se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Con furia, empujó a Madness lejos de él:

"¡Arpía! ¡Casi me engañas! ¡Déjame tranquilo!"

Madness, que había caído al suelo, levantándose le respondió: "Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, amor. Casi caes esta vez."

Tarrant iba a empezar a gritarle cuando una imagen apareció en su visión. Era Alicia. Estaba caminando desde el bosque y venía hacia allí. Estaba un poco más madura y seguía siendo igual de hermosa. Alicia obviamente ignoraba la presencia de Madness, quien aprovechó para tratar de confundir al sombrerero.

"Oh, mira. Te has vuelto a quedar dormido:"

"No es cierto. Ella volvió"

"Claro. ¿No será como la otra vez?"

"No me molestes, vete de aquí"

"Lo haría si ella o yo fuéramos reales, pero ninguna lo es"

"Vete" el sombrerero se puso de pie, esperando con felicidad su encuentro con Alicia. Ella estaba vestida de blanco y con una gran sonrisa cuando vio a Tarrant. Todo lo contrario, Madness vestía un atuendo negro y sus intenciones eran llevarse a Tarrant a la oscuridad. Ella desapareció cuando Alicia dijo:

"Sombrerero" sin saber que Madness se situaba detrás de ella.

"Tarrant, ella no es real. Tu imaginación te engaña"

Tarrant no sabía que creer. Alicia estaba de vuelta, allí de pie frente a él, pero temía que esta no fuera de verdad, si no un sueño, como ya le había pasado. Madness pudo notar la confusión del sombrerero y apareció detrás de él, acariciándole el cuello y hablándole en el oído:

"Aun no estás seguro ¿Eh? Bueno, espera y verás. Ella desaparecerá como siempre lo hace y te abandonará"

Alicia estaba allí, con una sonrisa que iba desapareciendo durante la inexistente respuesta de Tarrant "¿Sombrerero? ¿Estás bien?"

Tarrant seguía mudo y miró a Madness buscando una respuesta: "Elige querido, ¿Alicia, la que no existe o yo, la que te hará disfrutar?" Madness besó en la mejilla a Tarrant. Este volvió mirar a la bella Alicia y su corazón habló por él:

"Elijo a Alicia" y se abalanzó sobre esta para besarla. Alicia le respondió el beso de manera tierna y dulce. Ante tan conmovedora escena, Madness estaba vencida.

"Reconozco que has ganado sombrerero. No importa. Hay más hombres en este mundo y en cualquier otro" y se dio media vuelta, dejando solos a Alicia y a Tarrant, en busca de otra víctima a quien enloquecer.

Fin…

Nota de autor: Escribí esto después de un sueño medio raro que tuve una vez. Espero que les haya gustado mi locura personificada como Madness… Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas

;) Naomi


End file.
